


The Game Is On.

by Wholocked223



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: More tags to be added, Post-Reichenbach, just read the summery, sherlocks grave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked223/pseuds/Wholocked223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s ‘Dead’ to John. Sherlock’s also dead to Sherlock ever since he had seen John at his grave. After the first week or two Sherlock starts becoming more and more aware of what a mistake he had made with John, abandoning John and letting him grieve. For the mean time though he’ll have to battle through, and figure out, his feelings to keep John safe from all of Moriarty’s pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is On.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Own anything, although i wish i did.  
> Also would like to say congratulations to Sophie And Benedict For there Pregnancy news!
> 
> Anyway, read on.

“You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, an' the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. That's so. There. I was so alone, and I owe you so much, but, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't... be... dead. Would you, just for me, just stop it? Stop this.”

‘ _Just stop this_.’ Those word played over and over in Sherlock, along with ‘ _Don’t… Be…. Dead._ ’ Sherlock wished that he could stop this madness, that he could go back to solving crimes and living on the dangerous side of life. He longed to be back at 221B and being able to shoot the wall.

But he couldn’t. If it meant saving the people he cares about lives then he was move then happy to stay in the shadows. He’ll go back soon, with a little help from his big brother unfortunately. Speaking of which, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**We’ve located a group out of the country somewhere. Be at the Diogenes Club by Midnight. MH**

Looks like Mycroft has a case for him. The Game Is On.


End file.
